kongerigernefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Klan
Klan eller familie-klan er en samling af mennesker, som ikke behøver at være ens familie, men bekendte, handelsgrupper, religiøse samlinger og meget mere. Grundlægning af klan For at grundlægge din egen klan, skal du være niveau III eller højere og betale 100 rigsdaler som gebyr for at blive skrevet ind i klan arkivet. Når din klan er blevet grundlagt bliver du klanens overhoved og bestemmer hvem der må komme i klanen og hvem som ikke må, du kan lave klanen, så den passer til dit formål. Medlem af en klan Hvis du ikke vil grundlægge din egen klan, kan du prøve at blive medlem af en anden, det forgår på klan arkivet i din by og kræver en sum rigsdaler, alt efter hvor mange medlemmer der allerede er i klanen. For at ansøge om optagelse i en klan, skal du finde den ønskede klan på listen og derefter trykke ansøg på klanens side. Vær opmærksom på, at flere medlemmer i en klan betyder, at det koster mere at få nye medlemmer ind. Pengene som bruges på nye medlemmer kan betales af ansøgeren og hvis der mangler noget, kan klanens overhoved betale resten. Man bliver først medlem af en klan, når hele optagelses gebyret er betalt. Som ansøger kan du vælge om du vil betale hele/dele af/intet af optagelses gebyret og så må det være op til klanens overhoved at bestemme om vedkommende vil betale eller lade være. Det kræver stadigvæk en godkendelse af overhovedet, selvom du betaler hele gebyret. Indflydelse Alle karakterer i spillet, kan skaffe sig indflydelse, ved at bestride forskellige vigtige post eller har været på posterne. Større poster som konge og kejser giver selvfølgelig mere indflydelse end mindre poster som borgmester eller skibs kaptajn. Når man bestrider en post fra den ovenstående liste, får man 100% af indflydelsen fra posten og den går også til klanens samlede indflydelse. Når du mister din post, så mister du ikke indflydelsen med det samme, den vil gradvist falde over den næste måned, og ende på 10% af dens indflydelse, som du altid vil beholde. Eksempel: Du bliver rådmedlem og får + 100 indflydelse, men til næste valg kommer du ikke ind igen, så over den næste måned falder din indflydelse med - 90 indflydelse og du vil altid have + 10 indflydelse for at have været i rådet engang. Hvis du så bliver rådsmedlem senere, så stiger din indflydelse med + 90 indflydelse og 'IKKE '+ 100 indflydelse, så din rest indflydelse for at have været i rådet, kan ikke blive ved med at vokse. Klanens samlede indflydelse Den samlede indflydelse af en klan er summen af alle medlemmernes indflydelse lagt sammen, og bliver opdateret med det sammen, hvis et medlem forlader eller tilslutter sig klanen. (Ændringer i allerede tilsluttede medlemmer bliver udregnet i den daglige opdatering). Når en klan stiger i indflydelse, vil de også stå højere oppe i listen over klaner i klan arkivet og dermed vise at de er mere magtfulde end andre klaner. Den samlede indflydelse giver også adgang til privilegier, når den når visse mængder. Konspirationer Konspirationer er metoden til at fjerne klanens overhoved fra sin post og selv tage pladsen, men det kræver at du har mere indflydelse end det nuværende overhoved. Når du starter en konspiration har du 7 dage til at opfylde følgende krav: * Få mindst 25% af klanens medlemmer til at støtte din konspiration * Få mere end 40% af klanens indflydelse til at støtte din konspiration Hvis disse to krav ikke bliver opfyldt efter 7 dage, så mislykkes din konspiration. Eksempel: En klan har 20 medlemmer og en samlet indflydelse på 10.000, for at lykkes med din konspiration skal du på mindst 5 medlemmer til at støtte dig og den samlede indflydelse af dem som støtter dig, skal være mindst 4.000. Der er ingen som ved at du har starten en konspiration, før du faktisk invitere dem til at støtte dig, og så får de et valg om de vil følge dig eller lade være. Selv ikke klanens overhoved kender noget til konspiration, med mindre nogen der kender til den fortæller det. Der kan sagten være flere konspirationer igang på samme tid, men hvis en lykkes vil alle andre straks forfejle! Når en konspiration lykkes vil det gamle klan overhoved stadigvæk blive i klanen, men bare som normalt medlem, men husk på at du som klan overhoved '''IKKE '''kan smide andre ud af klanen, det kan de kun selv gøre.